the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Alerie Wylde
Alerie Wylde is the Lady Regent of the Rain House. The daughter of Lord Maric Seaworth, at seventeen she was wed to Willem Wylde, the Heir to the Rain House. Over the next five years she experienced her husband's succession, her son's birth, her husband's death, and her eventual assumption of the regency. She has since seen great success in this position, and now turns her attention toward overseas trade - and more importantly the recent developments that have inhibited it. Appearance Sporting the brown hair and eyes of her Seaworth kin, Alerie Wylde's thin frame stands at roughly five and a half feet. Her most distinctive feature is her complexion; naturally fair skin has been toned by a decade spent at the intersection of the Rainwood and the sea. Biography Into the Wyldes For most of the past century, the Rain House knew of only one lord: the venerable Hoster Wylde, who assumed the lordship in 311 AC and ruled until his death in the year 380 AC. Lord Hoster was a reliably loyal man with modest ambitions, and during his seven decades of rule the Rain House weathered even the worst crises to come to the Stormlands. So long-lived was Lord Hoster that he outlived his firstborn son, Jasper, who perished during the Hand’s War. Despite this personal tragedy, Lord Wylde remained actively involved in both his rule of the Rainwood and in the rearing of his grandson and heir, Willem. Conscious of his advanced age, the tireless Hoster Wylde allowed his young heir to become intimately involved in the daily routines of lordship. It was only in his last decade that the Lord of the Rain House became incapable of performing his duties; well into his later twenties, Willem became a lord in all but name. The heir suffered a tragic loss of his own in 375 AC, when his wife died giving birth to their second daughter. His subsequent depression hindered his work, but after a few years he resolved to marry once more. A brief search culminated in a betrothal to Lord Seaworth’s only daughter, Alerie. The Onion Girl Alerie was born in 362 AC to Lord Maric Seaworth and his wife Ravella Dondarrion. Like her elder brother, she inherited her father’s Seaworth looks, and she likewise inherited the house’s maritime enthusiasm. Alerie made the most of what was a relatively conventional upbringing for a noble girl: when she was not permitted to sail, she read old sailors’ tales, and in lieu of mingling with traveling merchants, she badgered her kinsmen until they told her of all the things they’d brought. Where her father was strict, however, her older brother Stannis was ever welcoming. Alerie was often allowed to join him and their three younger brothers in a number of their escapades, from wandering through villages to fishing at the shore. The heir’s presence was dearly missed after he left to squire at Griffin’s Roost, and during her adolescence Alerie instead found friendship in the other ladies of the Seaworth court. Mild-mannered in her youth, Alerie was content with her lot in life at the Seaworth household, even as she anticipated a permanent departure after an inevitable marriage. But her burgeoning charm and natural knack for numbers hardly had time to reveal themselves; at the young age of seventeen, Alerie was married off much sooner than she’d expected. The Old Man and the Seaworths Had the eighty-year-old Lord Wylde been well enough to impose his own will, he might have found his grandson a bride from a prestigious house beyond the Stormlands - but the heir made the choice for himself, and he was immediately impressed by Alerie’s charm and wit while visiting Lord Seaworth in 378 AC. A betrothal was made, and the next year a wedding was held at the Rain House. Roughly half her husband’s age, Alerie was at first wary, suspecting that his good humor and conscientiousness were little more than facades. But Willem Wylde proved to have genuine intentions, even as he often succumbed to a melancholy disposition. The two grew fond of each other, and Willem gave his wife the opportunity to put her talents to good use. In 380 AC, Willem at long last inherited the Rain House, and Alerie became an integral partner in his rule. Early in 381 AC Alerie gave birth to a son, Olyvar, who usurped his half-sister’s status as heir by virtue of his gender. That same year, however, two wars broke out within the Seven Kingdoms, and the Stormlands intervened in Dorne’s conflict with the Triarchy. War kept Willem Wylde preoccupied for the next four years, and he was frequently away from home at the helm of his fleet. In his absence, Lord Wylde left the Rain House under the supervision of his uncle and castellan, Perceon; his brother, Meryn; and most notably, the young and inexperienced Lady Alerie. The three proved productive in their partnership, keeping the castle secure even as nearly every other keep in the Rainwood fell to the invaders. At the tail end of the war, however, Willem met the same fate as his father: an early death during a skirmish at sea. Good-Brother Against Good-Sister Willem Wylde died without a will, but years before his grandfather had written that in the event that he should outlive his eldest grandson, Willem’s brother Meryn should govern in the name of his nephew. Legitimized by an outdated rule, Meryn Wylde assumed the regency for the Rain House’s three-year-old lord. Though she had hoped to remain as involved in House Wylde’s affairs as she’d been during the war, Meryn’s regency gave Alerie a much needed respite. For several months she observed every mourning ritual, allowing her the time to process her grief. By the first year’s end, however, her talents were duly missed by the Wyldes, and at the suggestion of an aging Perceon, Meryn appointed Alerie to serve as the house’s steward. The late Willem’s brother proved lackluster as a regent, and the Wyldes quickly lost confidence in his judgment. Alerie frequently dared to challenge his decisions at council meetings, and the rest of the household was inclined to agree with her criticisms. Even Meryn’s own children came to favor the Seaworth girl; Renly was indebted to her suggestion that he should wield the house’s Valyrian steel, and Samantha found a close friend, confidante and mentor in Lady Alerie. Eventually Ser Meryn faced too much pressure from his own kin, and in 387 AC he was compelled to resign. Though many expected Perceon to assume the regency in his place, he instead endorsed Alerie for the position. Bless the Rains The loss of the House Wylde’s longest-ruling lord and the turbulence that characterized the subsequent several years left the Rain House in an uncertain position; few were confident that any could live up to Hoster Wylde’s legacy. But Alerie was more than adequate for the task, and her shrewd fiscal instincts allowed for a swift recovery. With great speed and little cost, the Lady Dowager supervised the reconstruction of the Wylde fleet, which had been reduced by half during the war. She was cordial enough to even allow Meryn an important place at court, naming him the principal commander of the Rain House’s ships. The war also brought the death of her father and the succession of her elder brother Stannis as the head of House Seaworth. Though she strove to maintain close relations between the house of her birth and the house of her marriage, Alerie was ultimately more dedicated to the Wyldes, and seldom strayed far from the Rain House. Once the house’s ships and defenses were in order, she turned her attention to maritime trade, embarking on a long-term ambition to make the Rain House a center of commerce able to rival the Weeping Town. Family House Wylde * Casper Wylde, Lord of the Rain House b. 276 AC d. 311 AC * m. Selyse Gower b. 281 AC d. 339 AC ** Hoster Wylde, Lord of the Rain House b. 299 AC d. 380 AC ** m. Leyla Whitehead b. 302 AC d. 362 AC *** Jasper Wylde, Heir to the Rain House b. 324 AC d. 349 AC *** m. Jocelyn Baratheon b. 329 AC d. 388 AC **** Willem Wylde, Lord of the Rain House b. 347 AC d. 384 AC **** m. Myranda Mertyns b. 347 AC d. 375 AC ***** Victaria Wylde b. 371 AC ***** Jocelyn Wylde b. 375 AC **** m. Alerie Seaworth, Lady Regent of the Rain House b. 362 AC ***** Olyvar Wylde, Lord of the Rain House b. 381 AC **** Meryn Wylde b. 349 AC **** m. Ellyn Staedmon b. 352 AC ***** Renly Wylde b. 370 AC ***** Samantha Wylde b. 372 AC ***** Braxton Wylde b. 375 AC *** Perceon Wylde b. 329 AC *** m. Lysa Brownhill b. 333 AC **** Tyler Wylde b. 357 AC d. 384 AC **** Lyonel Wylde b. 362 AC *** Cassana Wylde b. 335 AC *** m. Willis Buckler, Lord of Bronzegate b. 330 AC **** House Buckler *** Cyrenna Wylde b. 338 AC *** m. Gawen Swann b. 330 AC d. 384 AC **** House Swann ** w. Gwen of Weeping Town b. 344 AC *** Barristan Storm b. 363 AC House Seaworth * Maric Seaworth, Lord of Cape Wrath b. 338 AC d. 385 AC * m. Ravella Dondarrion ** Stannis Seaworth, Lord of Cape Wrath b. 360 AC ** m. Cyrenna Baratheon b. 364 AC *** Alyn Seaworth, Heir to Cape Wrath b. 387 AC *** Leane Seaworth b. 387 AC ** Alerie Seaworth, Lady Regent of the Rain House b. 362 AC ** m. Willem Wylde, Lord of the Rain House b. 347 AC d. 384 AC *** Olyvar Wylde, Lord of the Rain House b. 381 AC ** Dale Seaworth b. 367 AC ** Richard Seaworth b. 370 AC ** Garon Seaworth b. 372 AC Category:House Wylde Category:Stormlander